A Day With
by Noeme
Summary: Torn between two loves (one dead the other living) Carla Connor has to make the ultimate choice at where exactly her heart is. But in order to make a decision she needs one last day with each of them. A day with…


**A/N: This just another idea I had for a Liarla fic but it is also a Carter fic as well. I intend to make it a three or four chapter story at most. As always like all my other fics it is set in an alternate universe. Lastly, this short fic is dedicated to my buddy 'LoveCarlaConnor' since she loves both Liarla and Carter but since I can't bring myself to write for Carter alone (Liarla is forever after all ;) ), I came up with what I thought would be a good compromise. So I hope it is to hers as well as everyone else's liking. Thank you as always to everyone who reads my work. I appreciate it a lot :)**

* * *

She was all smiles and happiness as she got out of the warm and relaxing bubble bath wrapping the towel around her body and ventured down the hallway to her main suite. She could hear the other ladies next door getting ready in the connected room and Carla thought to herself what a perfect day it had been, everyday after this would only get more perfect. What more could a woman have to look forward to? She was like at the edge of a golden world and Carla still couldn't wrap her head around the thoughtful and romantic gestures of hers truly, Peter Barlow.

It was in spontaneity that they had ended up on the plane; Peter, Carla and a few of their closest friends as well as some family for a impromptu wedding in Los Angeles…there own. Yes, she Carla was getting married, Peter was finally ready to commit to her fully. No more Leanne drama and no more bullshit. He just wanted her and only her. She glanced down at her big rock again, all smiles. Carla hummed the tune ' City of Blinding lights' by U2 it had been in her head all day since Peter being the cheese ball he was lately had been singing it so sweetly in her ear during the luncheon they had with his parents earlier in the day. The song was perfect, it really captured the special feeling Carla got when ever she stepped foot in L.A.

Turning on the blow dryer and running it through her hair with thoughts shifting once more, Carla remembered fondly how it came to be on bended knee, that Peter Barlow promised to give her his future and make her the happiest woman in the world. He had booked the whole of Nick's Bistro for just the two of them, with rose petals everywhere. Carla had been enjoying herself just thinking this was one of his infamous apologizes for screwing up in the horrible ways he often did. But rather than grumbling she had decided to throw caution to the wind and just go with things. He was sweet and romantic, reminiscing about all their time spent in Los Angeles, how it had been the best of memories, the greatest the relationship had ever been. He couldn't possibly imagine a life without her. Then Peter pulled out the ring…it must have cost a fortune but my goodness, Carla would be lying if she didn't confess it was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. It was fit for a Queen.

Peter told her how she was his angel and his Queen all wrapped up in one. And because in Spanish the real and most formal name for Los Angeles is _**'**__**La Ciudad de la Reina de los Angeles' **_ which in English means _**'The City of the Queen of Angels'**_ it made sense, like destiny and fate that they'd get married there, start the rest of there lives there. Carla never cried so damn much in her whole life. Who knew Peter Barlow could be such a thoughtful and softie at heart. Of course she said yes, so here they were now about five days later, off on a whim soon to be married in the city that seemed practically gifted if not made especially for her. This was Carla's city, the place she escaped to when she wanted to feel free, the place she went to get over heartbreak, the place with the shops, the place of possibilites, memories, blinding lights...the place she fell in love, more than once actually.

Carla slinked into her party dress, having dried her hair, curled it a bit and done her make up. Grinning at her dresser she spotted the plastic tiara Michelle had giving her earlier in the day when she returned from having been out lunching. Not giving much way but only the fact that on Carla's last night as a single woman she had to live up to her 'Queen Bitch' attitude one last time and go out with a bang, for Michelle there would be no other options. Grabbing it quickly Carla placed it on top her hair, there was no denying she looked on fire tonight. She would certainly have all eyes on her tonight and she deserved it because she was a 'Queen Bitch' who owned whatever room she walked into.

"Ready in there?" Michelle's voice rang through on the other side of the doors, which connected the two rooms. She was sharing that room with Maria, while Carla got this room all to herself just thankful she didn't share with her brothers latest conquest in horrible judgement called 'cow' or just Tracy Barlow.

"Yeah, almost," says Carla taking one last fateful look at her single self. She was expecting to feel something heavy, something substantial and meaningful. And perhaps she did, because after so much tragedy and unhappiness, Carla was finally getting her happy ending. She'd be lying if she said that Peter had been the one she was expecting to find it with. In her perfect world it would have been Liam, she had his queen too once, but he was dead now so of course it was never going to happen now. And really she just learned to plummet head first to the edge of the cliff called life. She had everything to lose or nothing to gain or everything to gain and nothing to lose. Carla now knew she had to take more risks and be more trusting and no so afraid of getting hurt. No one could predict what was waiting for them at the edge, it could be the doom or the happiness; but the fact remained nothing in this world ever turned out how people expected it to. Liam told her once that she deserved to be happy and that she would be happy. After he died though it just didn't seem all that possible and Carla had been so impatient just ready to give up and curse Liam for lying to her, leaving her, and letting her down. But it turned out he was right after all, she would be happy, she could be happy, she was happy…it just came a bit slower women like her and she had to work harder for it, but happiness came to her in its own time eventually.

Michelle shoved open the connecting door dancing into the room somewhat hyper. She had a mischievous grin on her face carrying a champagne bottle in one hand and few three flutes in the other, "Good, because we're gonna have a few drinks before hitting the clubs! The club we're going to is swanky...apparently a big thing in L.A. nowadays. It's called 'Hype' Carla, I sure hope it's worth all the hype," Michelle winked thinking herself something really funny.

Maria appeared in the doorframe afterwards posing it up for the other two ladies, she looked utterly smashed already and was in a fit of giggles. Carla was amused no doubt, she loved the free spirit that existed somewhere in everyone, being able to bring it out was good fun. But it was clear Maria had overindulged just a little too much and could present a bit of a problem.

"Oh I love your hair Carla!" Maria shouts her blue eyes wide and full of ditzy surprise, "You look so beautiful!"

Michelle gave a laugh and Carla herself couldn't help but smile at Maria's innocent ramblings as she struggled to stand still. But now she was having second thoughts with her friend being in such a state, "Are you sure it's a good idea for us to go out…I mean how are we going to get in?" Carla asks Michelle while subtly inclining her head in Maria's direction, "The bouncers might be losers and not let us in."

"Uhmmm," says Michelle looking at Carla like that was the most ridiculous question ever asked in the history of mankind before finally answering what she thought was a given, "We're hot!" She gave a little laugh and shrug before setting the champagne and flutes down on a nearby table.

"How come only three?" Carla nodded at the three flutes, "I thought Tracy was coming out tonight?" Carla asked although hoping secretly that somehow at last minute the annoying cow had changed her mind.

Carla hadn't even wanted to invite Tracy but she was trying to get to that good place with Rob and appeased his one wish that Tracy tag along or he wouldn't come to the wedding at all. It didn't seem right after Peter had paid for all the tickets to let that ticket and money go to waste. Michelle had been furious at first because Tracy wouldn't leave her and Steve alone. But Peter managed to get Michelle to come around and warm up to the whole arrangement reasoning that Tracy was his stepsister after all and would therefore be a giving at his wedding anyways.

"She still is," muttered Michelle, "But Rob said she'd meet us in the hotel lobby…says he has to help her get ready," Michelle put her finger to her mouth mimicking a gagging motion and Carla laughed, "She better not be late! The limo is coming at a set time." Maria continued dancing about the room like a wild child as Michelle poured three flutes offering one to Carla but reconsidering offering one to Maria. That woman needed to calm down instead of drinking more.

"There is always one person who gets drunk before the night actually begins," Carla muses downing her flute and shaking her head at Maria.

Michelle looked fondly on at Maria as well also downing her flute she said, "Yeah, remember how it was always Liam with us…when we we're younger…he always got so plastered just before the night of fun begun."

Carla felt all nostalgic, it was bitter sweet that her first love was not around on this day. It would have been their day if he had lived. It must have been hard even more so for Michelle, to be thinking about Liam, she had no siblings left now, "Yeah," she whispers softly, "I remember…"

Michelle looked forlorn for a few moments just thinking about her brothers before snapping out of it and giving Carla a beaming smile to disguise the onset of tears, "My 21st, remember? You may have taken Liam up to slow dance on his 21st but remember it was on mine that we all took to Los Angeles."

Carla grinned remembering, "Oh yeah! Paul was just so furious—"

"—See I don't understand that!" Michelle laughs, "He wanted to go, in fact he had no problem going!"

"That's because Liam and I footed the bill for him. We had to make that one feel so special." Carla shook her head remembering how her first husband Paul could be so difficult and always over the most stupid things.

"Oh god! Serious?" Michelle laughs, "He made his girlfriend foot some of the bill? Paul could be so—"

"—Roses and sunshine, darling," winks Carla laughing it off, "Don't worry we made him pay for the hotel and all the dinners." She loved reminiscing about the old days, the way it made Michelle's face light up was well worth the pain of remembering those two special boys, "He was all roses and sunshine. If I recall correctly he spent most nights complaining about how much noise Rob was making next room over and if wasn't about that it was about how poor Ryan must be missing mummy back in England."

"Oh please, " Michelle snorted rolling her eyes, "Like he cared about Ryan missing me! But now I know why he always looked so ready to cry when he pulled out that charge card every night. I'd never seen a pair of blue eyes literally look like waterfalls."

"Should've seen the tears when he opened the bills once getting back. Didn't you wonder why I was hiding out at your place those few weeks when we got back?"

"Oh god Carla," Michelle was red in the face, "The fact that you wanted to be around my mom more than Paul during that is saying a lot."

"I know!" Carla winked, "Have you seeing your mother lately?"

"Oh behave!"

Again Maria was stumbling around the place in her own world dancing to a soundtrack of music that wasn't playing elsewhere but in her head. She bounced on over to the table grabbing the flute Michelle poured for her downing it an slurring some more as she sung gibberish. Looking at Carla yet again, she poured on the compliments about her hair, getting overly excited when she saw the tiara Carla was wearing. Maria tried to grab at it. Carla laughed a bit more, it was truly funny to see Maria like this. She knew there was something wild in that girl.

"No Maria," Carla said gently, "Just keep my tiara on where is…I don't want my hair getting messy…my tiara likes where it is just fine…"

"Maria, Maria…how do you solve a problem like Maria?!" Michelle laughs in a singsong voice making faces at Carla before getting serious, "That's enough Maria. Why don't you just go get the other two tiara's we got earlier?" Grabbing Maria by the arm gently she tries to reason, "Remember, one for each of us?"

"Ohhh," Maria says getting all hushed but still unable to contain her jittery self it came out very loud, "Y-yeah…YEAH! TWO…ONE FOR EACH OF US!"

"Yeah…so why don't you go get them? You remember where I put them, right?"

"Yes," Maria hushes down placing her index finger over her lips and staring doe eyed at Michelle, "I remember! I'll go get them now!" Dancing away from both women, Maria made a quick dash into the connecting room.

There were few moments of silence before Carla and Michelle both started laughing again. They were in for a crazy night, sure to be memorable. All the previous times spent in Los Angeles had been memorable and unique in there own way. There was the 'Connor era' which had been full of youth, debauchery and just letting loose. They were so innocent in those days. Los Angeles, literally had been 'the city of blinding lights'. Carla still remembered it like yesterday, all the times Liam would grab her hand and they'd navigate through the crowds just trying to find, Paul, her brother Rob, just about anyone who had managed to break off from the group and get lost in the crowds. Those were good times, times she wouldn't take back for anything in the world; Michelle's 21st had been an absolute blast. Carla had learnt things about herself every time she came to the city of angels. Like she would do things or try experience something she wouldn't normally take a chance at; meet people with different points of views and feel things she never really felt before. There were people that looked back on their childhoods in awe and felt good about everything they saw and remembered. That wasn't how Carla felt about her own childhood, but it was how she felt about Los Angeles and she got old, Carla was sure she'd look back on these years and memories in Los Angeles in wonder and in awe. There was something magical about this city, maybe it was the way it made her all warm and fuzzy side. It was the same way she had felt looking at Liam all those years ago, the moment she really knew that what they had was unavoidable.

She never told Peter that she had been to Los Angeles with Liam, that it had been her thing with Liam, before it became her thing now with Peter. Yes, Peter and Carla had a special thing and she didn't want to ruin the significance the city held in their relationship by bringing what Peter called 'the third person in the relationship' when he was bitter; the third person being Liam; although Carla figured she had a good case for an argument for that cow Leanne. Michelle also knew better than to bring Liam, Paul and the Connor era in Los Angeles because she had a brain. However Carla was more concerned about her brother Robert spilling the beans. Although Peter was making such an effort, Rob hadn't really warmed to him yet and he liked to cause trouble for Carla when things were going good on her front. The relationship Rob had with Tracy now also didn't help matters; it would probably feed and nourish her brothers insatiable need to ruin the happiness of others.

"Poor thing," Michelle muses bringing Carla back into the present, "Our Maria doesn't get out much so she takes whatever opportunity to live it up whenever she can."

"Yeah, I do feel for her…little Liam was such a trouble maker on the plane ride here!"

"Oh," says Michelle rolling her eyes, "Just like his father was, that one. It was nice of you to let him come…he loves hanging with Auntie Carla and would do it much more. Too bad our Ryan isn't the same."

"Oh Ryan loves me," Carla waves off his absence, "He had other commitments and that DJ job is pays lots of money. He couldn't time off work last minute. As for little Liam, of course I'd invite the little angel," Carla smiled. She would never exclude him from anything and besides with Amy and Simon tagging along as well it didn't make sense for Maria to leave Liam behind, not like she would anyways. But Ken and Deirdre had come for the wedding too more in the role of baby sitters, though they didn't seem to mind as they like going on outings much. Carla's dear friend Hayley had come along as well, though in the absence of Roy and because she wasn't much of a partier she took to helping look after the little ones as well.

"He better be on his best behavior at the ceremony tomorrow," Michelle pours herself yet another glass, "Out I will discipline him! Our Ryan will tell you how I disciplined him!"

" Yeah, yeah," Carla playfully rolled her eyes," Don't worry Liam will be and you worry too much lady," Carla helps herself to a few snacks on the complimentary tray Peter sent up for her earlier. It had chocolate covered strawberries on it, he was being so kind and pampering her. They were absolutely scrumptious.

"Steve wants us on a separate flight from all kids going back to Manchester. Think you could talk Peter into it?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Carla shrugs, "Although it's a bit sad that neither Tracy or Steve want to hang with Amy."

"Peter doesn't want to hang with our Simon either and Maria needs a break. We've done a pretty good job of keeping the children separate and pretending this was a couples 'slash' fun trip. so come on," Michelle jokes, "Have a heart and lets us enjoy the fruits of singledom and no children one last time on the plane back. Besides if Peter is serious about a permanent move, who knows when we'll be vacationing together next."

"Fine," Carla grinned before glancing at the clock and sucking the chocolate off another strawberry, "What time is the limo at and also where the hell is Maria with the tiaras? I haven't heard a sound from that other room in a while."

"I'm on it," Michelle sighs heading towards the connecting room. Glancing over her shoulder she adds, "Limo is coming in an hour."

Carla hummed gingerly moving on to some of the pineapple on the expensive fruit tray. She announced to herself more than anyone, "My man spoils me!"

"What was that?" Michelle's voice shouts back from the other room.

"I said my man spoils me! He loves me and I'm his queen!" Carla was getting a bit tipsy from the champagne so that probably didn't help matters when it came to her boasting and bragging. But whatever, she was happy and might as well shout from the rooftops how lucky she was to have a man who pampered her like Peter had all weekend. From the shopping, to the massages and spa days she was living the life. The fruit tray and the gorgeous rock she was sporting on her finger was just icing on the cake.

"Oh shut up you bragger!" Michelle shouts back from the other room.

Carla laughed, "By the way, have any ideas what Peter and the boys have planned for tonight? I am sure Steve gave you all the deets—"

"—Which is exactly why I am not telling. You can't make me. Also your help with 'the problem called Maria' would be much appreciated right now! She won't stop rolling on the bed and she messing her beautiful hair up."

Carla had to see this. Checking her hair and adjusting her tiara one last time in the mirror se pranced over to the doorway of the connecting suite unable to stop the fit of laughter that escaped from her lips. It was too funny, Maria was smashed and making baby faces just rolling around and jumping on the bed like a crazy person. She waved excitedly at Carla upon seeing her. Carla waved back and did a little dance mouthing the words from The Sound of Music song that bared Maria's namesake. Maria followed back mimicking Carla's dance moves as they both sung, 'How do you solve a problem like Maria?'

"I don't know? How do you solve a problem like Maria?" Carla finally laughs

"Oh Carla," Michelle fumed," You're not helping and also Maria smells like an ashtray and I have no idea why since she doesn't smoke!" Michelle shot a suspicious and accusatory look in Maria's direction.

Maria giggled at this remark before making one of her own, "Well you smell like an _**asstray**_…get it, _**ass**_-tray?"

"Good one," Carla laughed again giving Maria what was supposed to be an air high five before Maria jumped off the bed rushing forward and slamming her hand against Carla's palm before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

There was a knock at the door, "Michelle, can you grab Maria off of me? I have to answer the door. Didn't know we were expecting anyone."

"Who knows…maybe it's your man sending more fruit trays to make you feel all special," Michelle mocked.

"I'd much rather it be a diamond necklace," Carla runs towards her door, with Maria breaking away from Michelle and following closely at her heels. Unlatching the lock and swinging the door open she smiled at the visitor.

"CIARAN!" shouts Maria resting her chin on Carla's shoulder never looking more happy to see a guy she rarely spoke with more in her life, "It's Ciaran everybody! Michelle…CIARAN!"

"I think we can see that," Michelle responds back coming out into the open she waves, "Hello Ciaran."

"Hi Ciaran," Carla adds, "Sorry about this one here," she motions to Maria, "She's a bit of a lightweight."

"I can see that," Ciaran responds his look basically one of amusement, "Hello ladies."

"Want to come in?" Carla says stepping aside to make the door wider and let him in, "I'd thought you'd be with Peter right now."

"Well I am actually on 'official best man business', which is why I won't be staying," Reaching into his coat jacket he grabbed a little card like shaped invitation and handed it to Carla.

"What is this?" says Carla examining the fancy envelope with intrigue before slowly opening the card. Her heart was beating in her chest just wondering what Peter had went and done for her now.

"Read it and you'll see…I'm not giving away anymore than other then I'm the first card."

"First card?" Carla repeats stupidly. Now she was really intrigued. She glanced down at the invitation and read:

**_Calling all white knights to help this Queen find her King. Come find me, before the clock strikes midnight all the angels will lead you along. When the clock strikes it time, they'll sing a special song…come find me._**

**_xxx Peter_**

"What?" Carla says glancing up at Ciaran confused.

"Don't worry," he replied reading her mind, "You'll still get to party the night away…just think of it as both parties meeting halfway once you find him…and when you do, no doubt it will be romantic and worth the wait."

"No doubt?" says Michelle teasingly from behind, "You know all about what he's got planned, Ciaran!"

"You knew about it too!" Ciaran smirks back at her, "Carla, you know she's been keeping secrets."

"Oi you! " Michelle says playfully reaching over both Carla and Maria to slap Ciaran, "Just shut it!"

"Who did you think would be the angels leading the way tonight?" Ciaran winks at Carla gesturing towards a drunk Maria and moody Michelle, "Some angels, aren't they?"

Carla blushed. This whole thing, concept or whatever the hell it was, seemed so romantic, like a mini scavenger hunt with Peter as her prize at the end. Peter was really trying. In a way she thought it was because he felt guilty over all that drama with Leanne and was working overtime to show how much he cared. Carla wouldn't complain, she only hoped this sensitive and thoughtful Peter would last forever and not only when he was afraid of being in the dog house.

"You're no white knight," Michelle retorts back although Carla felt secretly she was enjoying every second of banter with Ciaran. They had been quite a hot and heavy item once, "If my Steve wanted to find me he would pull out all the right stops and make it so romantic."

"If I was your man then I wouldn't need any clues to find you," Ciaran says making things rather uncomfortable for Carla since him and Michelle were now looking at each other like they were the only two people in the room. It seemed like forever before they both snapped out from under the love spell, with Michelle all tongue tied and blushing while Ciaran the smooth operator looked completely satisfied with himself. He let the effects still freshly ignited and new linger before grinning back at Carla and adding, "No offense to our Peter's efforts of course. I still think his idea is get. Anyways, I better get on with it...busy night ahead"

"Peter must be waiting!" slushes Maria, "Tell Peter I am not his angel…not even when he tried to make it sound cool by saying we'd all be like Charlie's Angels…"

"Ignore her," Carla sighs, "She's so drunk." On the inside however she was in fits just imaging Peter trying to sell himself like some Charlie smooth enough to have his own set of butt kicking angels. What she would give to be a fly on the wall then. Carla shook her head amused more and more about the quirks she continued to find out about Peter on the daily.

"I will," Ciaran smiles, "Night Carla," Michelle was walking away further back into the room so he added with a smirk, "You look ravishing Michelle! What a nice dress! Always nice to see you!"

"You make me sick!" Michelle attempted to be angry and horrified huffing about before pouring herself another glass of bubbly.

"I love you too!"

"That makes **one** of us darling!"

"I'm shutting the door now," Carla says shaking her head. With a playful slap on Ciaran's arm she adds, "Behave yourself or I'll be watching you. She's with Steve now."

"It's just good fun and nothing serious but playing around," Ciaran offered up a weak excuse, "Plus I have my own things and own life to deal with now."

Carla wasn't buying it for a minute so she gave him another stern look, "Look you, I know how you and Michelle get. The hardest thing is watching someone you love, love someone else…trust me I know what I'm talking about," Carla did know the feeling all too well. She had experienced it when Liam chose Maria and more recently in her relationship with Peter. Carla had many concerns in the past over the nature of his feelings for Leanne.

"Yeah?" Ciaran says not denying anything Carla was claiming.

"Yeah," and lowering her voice in a whisper she adds, "completely. You and her, you're like how me and Liam were…just one of those couples. Even when your not being a couple, you'll always be a couple. I don't know, it's confusing... I'm just hoping things will work out for each you in your own ways and on the right terms in the end. In fact I know they will…I just have a feeling about these things...about love," Carla felt so much warmth thinking about how her and Peter made it through thick and then, heaven and hell. She felt like cupid, shooting arrows and passing on all her knowledge and advice about love. One could only hope, Ciaran would take her advice.

"Well…thanks?" Ciaran sort of laughed probably because he wasn't used to Carla getting all serious and offering up love advice, "I'll just…I'm going now…Peter…fun night…woo!...I think?" His attempts at covering up Peter's activities for the evening were admirable but pathetic.

Carla waved him off, shaking her head and at a loss for words shutting the door. Some guys just never seemed to want to grow up. Peter could behave like Peter Pan at times while Ciaran was just one of his lost boys. For now, Carla was just glad to be free of all that awkwardness. Perhaps a talk from Peter would be more effective.

"What were you two whispering about?" Michelle rounded on Carla almost immediately after the door shutting.

"I was trying to get him to trade secrets on how to get you to spill the beans about my quest tonight," Carla lied quickly. It was a nice save as Michelle smirked before fuming some more.

"Oh, he thinks he knows me better than anyone else," laughing some more in a vicious tone she adds, "Pathetic! Steve knows me much more and gets me way better!"

Carla wasn't about to argue with Michelle on the topic of Ciaran and Steve at the moment. She just wanted to enjoy her own perfectly uncomplicated romance for the time being. It was such a nice change for once, not feeling stuck between two men. Helping herself to another chocolate covered strawberry Carla opted for silence while at the same time Maria was finally calming down a bit only dancing with small movements in her drunken steps. Michelle's mobile rung and Michelle still fuming from her exchange with Ciaran snatched it up answering rather aggressively.

"YES?!" she practically shouted before quieting down almost immediately into a soft and embarrassed whisper, "Oh…the limo is here...already? Alright…yes…yes of course…we will be in the lobby immediately…Tracy is down there with you already? Oh, fabulous…yes thank you…yeah, okay…she can sit wherever... it's a limo, so who cares…thank you, okay thanks." She hung up the phone glancing at Carla and Maria, "Limo is here ladies. It came earlier, but oh well. It just means more time to party!"

"Lets roll!" Maria shouted snatching her tiara and plopping it on her head.

And they rolled, like a couple of peas in a pod dancing down the hallway, bumping butts and everything. They were singing and dancing to the soundtrack of their lives with the whole world was their stage. There songs of choice where all late 80's or early 90's.

"_I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through, didn't know how lost I was until I found you!"_ shouted Carla becoming more and more exhilarated and thus hyper with excitement for what lay ahead tonight.

Michelle picked up where Carla left off singing the next part of Madonna's classic, 'Like a Virgin', belting out in the finest of tunes, _"I was beat incomplete. I'd been had, I was sad and blue but you made me feel. Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new_…aww Peter makes you feel shiny and new right Carla?"

Before Carla could answer, Maria started the chorus, "_Like a virgin touched for the very first time. Like a v-v-virgin, when your heart beats after first time, with your heartbeat next to mine_…Peter makes her feel like a virgin more like!"

They all collapsed into a fit of giggles at this childishness near the elevator out of breath and clambering in once the doors opened. There was an old couple inside standing shocked and horrified, glaring in disgust.

"What?" Carla laughed not really caring or taking it to heart. But Maria again was the one who decided to put her feelings into song like she had done for most of the evening.

Clinging onto Michelle's shoulder for support, Maria put on her best 'game face' causing Michelle to lose it in more giggles before finally accepting defeat and sinking to the floor. Then snapping her fingers with sassy attitude, so out of character; she sung, " _Wanna be startin' somethin', I said you wanna be startin' something! You gotta be startin' somethin'!" _She glared in her ditzy drunkenness at the couple before pointing in their face, "YEAH YOU! DO YOU WANNA BE STARTING SOMETHING?"

"Hahaha," Carla was in pieces. This was so awesome, the old people were terrified and of Maria no less they wouldn't even speak. Maria had street cred and the ability to intimidate others after all, it seemed. Lucky for the old couple, they weren't facing the wrath of 'Queen Bitch' instead.

"I don't think Peter wants Carla to be **_starting something_**," Michelle was out of breath practically struggling through coughing and giggles. But she managed to do a few winks before hiding her face in her own shoulder and snickering some more.

Carla did a few more little shakes shimming each time the light above in the elevator indicated a new level had been passed. She was just waiting for her encore and as soon as the elevator reached the lobby she sled out on her heels. She wasn't even drunk, Carla just felt like the night was hers for the taking, "_I'm gonna marry the night! I'm not gonna cry anymore. I'm gonna marry the night, leave nothing on these streets to explore…"_

_"...M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night. Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night!"_ Michelle and Maria shouted in unison staggering out after her.

As they rounded the corner heading out into the night, all three ladies looked completely on fire. Carla looked on proudly on after her girls as she walked in the middle, centre of attention...sizzling hot, the two angels with their queen. The Limo driving spotting them opened the back door immediately with Michelle pouting about being unable to getan actual party bus with such short notice. Carla didn't mind, a regular limo was just fine. She was enjoying her surroundings immensely until she spotted Tracy. Knowing her to be vile bitch, Carla and Michelle opted to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there. They were only tolerating her presence tonight for Rob sake since he was going to Peter's thing and Tracy put on a big sulk about how she didn't come to L.A. to spend her nights in alone. So Carla would be an angel tonight, a living saint and tolerate the cow for one night alone. Maria seemed to have not gotten the memo on Tracy and happily plopped down next to her engaging the woman in senseless Maria like ramblings. Carla couldn't figure out what was more shocking, the fact that Tracy was being the normal one in an interaction for once or that Maria was actually going out of her way to talk to the cow. Carla was virtually speechless...somethings you only see once.

"Where to ladies?" asked the limo driver once he was strapped in safely up front. He seemed unaffected by there ramboncous behavior probably because it was so common place to him by now.

"To the stars!" shouted Carla only because with the slidy window and all, she always wanted to say that to someone ever since watching Titanic. Now if only the limo driver could have been as gorgeous as was as Leo Dicaprio was, she might have pulled into the back seat. She laughed some more thinking herself so very funny.

"To the moon!" shouted Maria, "To the mars and back again!"

"No, no, no," says Carla scouting over and grabbing Maria's hands. They were both red in the face and crying tears pf laughter, "To Peter's bed!"

"I don't want Peter though!" Maria was in hysterics, "I want to go on a road trip!"

"Yeah, on a road trip...TO PETER'S BED!"

"Uhmmm," snorts Tracy, "What a bunch of psychos," fluttering her eyelashes at the limo and in the fakest tone of sugary sweet tones she said, "Sorry about this lot."

"Don't apologize for us! You're lucky I don't mess your face up right now!" snaps Michelle quickly but careful not to let things escalate beyond verbal threats she turned to the cab driver taking control of the situation. Looking at the driver she said, "I thought Peter and I both gave you a copy of the program?! In any case it doesn't matter now," she was very annoyed, "Take us to** 'Hype'** the club we're going to is called 'Hype' okay," Michelle flounced back into her seat noticing the bottle of bubbly she gleefully moved to open it, "Nothing is going right! The limo came too early and I wanted one of them limos with the stripper pole."

"OH! That would have been so awesome—" Maria started off and the ball got rolling again.

The rest limo rid was like that, just a bunch of mindless drunken chatter. They took some pictures and Carla peered out the window enjoying the scenery. There wasn't any other city on earth that could make her feel like this. People always said that New York wasn't a city, that it was whole world. Carla never felt that way about New York in the few times she had been there, never that way about Manchester or London, or anywhere else she hopped to on business; but she always felt that way about Los Angeles; it was a whole world, a world onto itself where she had been happiest with some very important people, mainly Liam and Peter.

* * *

By time they pulled up to this club so aptly named 'Hype' they bounced out of limo, even Tracy the cow was a bit fun and tipsy whilst they all sung 50 cents old hit 'In Da Club' it made sense to sing naturally as they were in fact going into the club. Michelle even changed the lyrics to fit with the wedding theme and Carla acted like it was the most amazing thing ever to touch her ears. Marrying Peter was almost as good if not better than her actual birthday so go she would, dancing like it was her wedding day. She was ready to see what all the hype was about and clutching her invitation from Peter along with her tiny clutch, Carla was ready to meet the next white knight that would send her on her way to Peter by 12'o clock tonight. Glancing at the clocks in the club, Carla noticed that it was already 10pm so that left every little time for actually partying with the girls.

She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with Peter then. This was supposed to be her last night out with the girls, and yet he was somehow managing to take her away from them and everything she wanted in her last moments of freedom. Why did he insist on proving his love by ensuring that they had to do everything together? These negative feelings were coming seemingly out of nowhere and Carla really didn't know why. Peter was being perfect, and the gesture of whatever he had planned seemed so sweet. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about all that crap with Leanne, how when Carla had gone back to Los Angeles alone, Peter had almost kissed Leanne. Carla would have never found out about it either, unless Leanne hadn't shown up on Peter's door step, the day of her wedding to Nick demanding to know if what they had was really over. It her like a waterfall as she listened to whole exchange, it made Carla think about Liam and memories she had of her own dress fitting. If she just closed her eyes, Carla would be able to smell Liam's scent again. She'd be able to feel the unique touch of his skin against hers, maybe she'd even be able to remember his voice in all clearness. But at the end of all the memories was the unavoidable emptiness she sometimes felt. There was a huge regret on Carla's part that she had never been brave enough to take a chance with Liam. As much as she despised Leanne, at least the girl had that courage to take the risk even if Peter ended up rejecting her. Carla had been hurt way too many times that she was afraid. So maybe then Carla was mad at Peter for all of that, maybe that was the real reason she was getting uptight in the atmosphere of the club; because Carla had been made to realize the flaws which existed within herself. Somewhere it the back of her mind, Carla could not deny that she wished to go chasing the past, hoping it would lead to Liam waiting for her at the end of road. So did she love Peter or did she Liam? Why couldn't she love them both? Why did she still struggle so much sometimes with that part of her past? It was just confusing sometimes and overwhelming too. Feeling guilty for Liam one moment and then feeling guilty about Peter the next.

Maria grabbed Carla's hand and dragged her out into the dance floor. Carla wasn't sure if she was feeling it anymore. From the DJ booth up on the upper level of the club near the balcony, Calvin Harris' 'Feel so close' boomed out onto the levels down below. When the first verse played Carla just nodded her head for a bit, but as the dance beat started progression gradually before coming to a head, she felt the sound just vibrating through her body. This was her last night as a single woman. She liked to compare Peter her fiance to Peter Pan, never wanting to grow up, but tonight was Carla's night to throw caution to the wind and be free; screw responsibility. This was her time, like the lost boys except this lot; the queen and her angels would be the lost girls. She downed her shot at the same time as Maria, both ladies toasting in hopes of surviving what was sure to be a memorable night. Nothing was going to stop Carla now.

**_"I feel so close to you right now_**

**_It's a force field_**

**_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal _**

**_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_**

**_And there's no stopping us right now_**

**_I feel so close to you right now..."_**

The beat played again and Carla got ready to scream along with Maria, _"...And there's no stopping us right now. And there's no stopping us right there's no stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now.."_ Liam popped into her head then, she didn't know why but she allowed the thoughts to stay. She wanted him to be close to her right now. Wished nothing in the world could have prevented them from being together. So when she sung those lyrics back at Maria, she was really singing them for Liam instead. As she let the sounds of the club overtake her Carla got lost in the flashing lights, feeling like for the first time in a long time she wasn't deceiving herself and could actually breathe; Carla was breathing because this was the only moment where she had truly free. She found herself second guessing the marriage ceremony tomorrow. A random American that had been eyeing up Maria for a few minutes came out into the wood works stealing Carla's dancing partner away. Carla danced to few more beats by herself, staring down any man who just so much as attempted to get within an inch of her. No creeps were going to ruin her night. With an encore to Kanye West's 'Power' a song Carla felt was truly writing for the lady boss she was and then another one to 'All of the lights', the lights went crazy in the club sending Carla into a trance. She had become quite the lightweight herself now. Tracy joined her for 'Diamonds' and Carla made a show of shoving her engagement ring in everyone's faces. She was becoming a bit reckless shouting at the top of her lungs, "_SHINE BRIGHT LIKE DIAMOND_...cause i'm getting married bitches! Look at this rock!" Tracy for the second time in one night, had nothing to say. It was well worth it, bringing out the 'Queen Bitch' just to wipe smirk off the cows face and so Carla felt satisfied.

Michelle came up from behind Carla by the waist and the two girls sang there hearts out to the next song, "_You make me feel so...La La La La La...You make me feel so...La La La La La...You make me feel so...La La La La La..." _

By the time they managed to dance there way over to the bar, Carla was out of breath. She fell into one the stools, while one of the men chatting up Michelle ordered them a round of shots. Carla downed about five in a row and was still able to stand straight and relatively composed because her mood was slowly changing it wasn't so bubbly anymore. She felt a strange sadness and she knew the reason only she rather not admit it to anyone. She focused on the balcony up above, of which she had a good view of from the bar, with it's exclusive VIP access topped off with the club DJ. He had started playing slower songs now, for the cooling off period, more romantic and nostalgic ones that made Carla's eyes water as she watched the lovey dovey couples holding onto each other tight. She thought to herself, how much she wanted that right now. The voice in her head whispered that she had Peter for that, but it knew better than anyone Peter wasn't the one she wanted for a slow dance right now...

It didn't help that Michelle had now decided that this was the perfect time to starting pouring out her confusing and scattered brain feelings harboured towards both Steve and Ciaran. "You know, I just wish I knew what he wanted...Ciaran...like what does he want? He keeps on saying we should be friends and at first I agreed...said whatever, sure! And then I thought to myself what if I don't just want to be his friend, what if I can't be just friends? You know what i'm saying, Carla? Like why should he get to make all the decisions, why do men have to be like that?"

"Hmmm," Carla responded still focusing on the couples dancing on the top level. The DJ was now playing 'If You Leave' by Nada Surf cover. The lyrics were really hitting home, it was an 80-ish song but had that Oasis 90's feel to it. God did it make Carla want to cry her eyes out. Michelle didn't even seem to notice the drastic change in her mood.

**_"If you leave, don't leave now_**

**_Please don't take my heart away_**

**_Promise me just one more night_**

**_Then we'll go our separate ways_**

**_We always had time on our sides_**

**_Now it's fading fast_**

**_Every second every moment_**

_**We've gotta make it last...**"_

"I keep asking myself, why I keep on making the same mistakes over and over again? But now I am starting feel that maybe if I had just one more chance with Ciaran, like enough to get it all out of my system...maybe then I could finally get the closure I need to actually move on. Imagine, like just one more day with each of the men in your life? How wonderful would that be in helping you to make your mind. Just one more day with!" Michelle shouts downing another shot in false bravado , "I think I have a solution to all our problems Carla...Carla are you listening?"

Carla was only half listening because for a while now her eyes had been stuck on the couples dancing out on the balcony, intrigued as one lone figure stood amongst them coming to the forefront appearing seemingly out of nowhere but somehow overtaking the whole environment. The club was dark and crowded so Carla didn't exactly have the best view but she sensed something familiar and recognizable in the figures mannerisms. She strained her eyes hoping to get a better view of him all while considering what Michelle had said. If Carla could have one more go with Liam, would she take it? Most likely in a heartbeat, she would rather go back in time and make a try for it, be happy...just be with Liam. Unfortunately that option wasn't available, to just spend a day with each of the men in her life and see what day she liked better. And who was to say that a day was the perfect measure on which to judge a relationship much less try to build a life together? Carla wasn't so sure, but Michelle could at least be thankful the opportunity was still around for her, neither Ciaran or Steve were dead yet. Carla squinted a bit more, and in a flash due to luck with the lighting in that particular moment; which flashed the more brighter colours of green and yellow, Carla caught a glimpse of his profile. Her heart jolted immediately and she blinked a few times hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her. The way the lights hit and reflected off of him, seemed to spring up from within him, leaving his body in a luminous glow left Carla sort light headed. It was like a ball of light had come around him, amplifying his features and making them look even more attractive, if that was even possible.

He was wearing a casual dress shirt and pair of jeans. His blue eyes just looking out onto the dance floor at the activity down below. He seemed unconcerned with all his surroundings, somehow removed from them...like he wasn't apart this world and somewhat separate...just passing on by through. He couldn't be apart of this world because he looked so unbelievably perfect, Carla couldn't stop staring at him much less wrap her head around the implausibility of this whole situation. He was resting his hands casually out upon the banister standing in the centre of balcony, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music gently. Seeming to sense her gaze on him he slowly glanced over in her direction. Carla was still frozen and unable to move outwardly but on the inside she had a billion heart palpitations which were cascading into a near heart attack as he held her stare not even for a second before looking elsewhere. He stole a few more side glances, his expression had hints of amusement although it was mostly expressionless. He turned his focus back to crowd nodding his head along slowly to the music. More jolts within her chest, It couldn't be him...it just couldn't because this defied all logic.

"Carla?" Michelle repeated.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing," Carla replied quickly. How could she put into words what she saw, who she just saw and was standing at the head of the balcony gazing out on all the party goers. It would just plain cruel to springe on Michelle and would upset her greatly for nothing since it was all likely in Carla's head anyways, "You were saying?"

"Just how sometimes, you know you have this feeling but you just aren't sure about the right choice. You think you may love someone, but what if you love the other person just a bit more...I just, you can't—"

"— you can't know for certain," Carla finished the sentenced her eyes still on the he who standing up above. It couldn't be him, but at the same time it looked so much like him…it was impossible and crazy. Carla felt like she was going insane even entertaining such ideas. But Carla couldn't know for sure if she was right or wrong, unless she got close enough. Unless she got close enough then she would never know for sure. The next song came on to play, that song...that special song reserved for her time in Los Angeles. This had to be some cruel sick joke because it sent Carla spinning into a cluster of an emotional mess. That song, why did it have to be that song? The first few moments of U2's 'City of Blinding Lights' without any of the words just the lovely melody, took over the room, filling Carla's eardrums...the way he stared back at her again those blue eyes boring into hers...Carla couldn't breathe, she couldn't comprehend what was happening but she felt so foolishly lightheaded in his presence. There was a glint in his eyes, it was like he knew the effect he was having on her right then and telling her not to question or fight it because what was happening to her and she should just accept it; this wasn't any dream and she should silently trust her eyes. And the way Carla began to get all weak in the knees she couldn't function; it seemed like something out of a movie. His face was glowing and he looked like an angel...Liam was an angel and all that had just happened was fate... her destiny. Carla slid off her stool immediately as a faint smile formed across his lips, "Liam?" Carla finally whispered ignoring Michelle as she shouted after her. Carla was intent on disappearing into the crowd, shoving passed a bunch of people focused on getting to that top level, "Liam?" she whispered again, "Liam!" Carla was getting frantic now fighting against the tide. He observed the situation and her both with a blank slate on his face for a while, before slowly pulling himself away from the balcony and disappearing, "LIAM!" Carla was really losing her mind, no one was standing at the helm anymore and not one of those dancing couples flinched once when he touched them to get by...it was like he hadn't even been there. She turned around hoping to just gather her breath because now it seemed impossible for her breathe without hyperventilating. Carla saw him again...an impossible move for anyone to make in such short amount of time from balcony to the lower level where he stood now. Again he was just staring at her, holding eye contact for what seemed an eternity before giving a tiny smirk as though daring her to brave enough to follow him this time now that there was a clear path. Carla practically crumbled her clue invitation clutching her purse in the hand as she chased him on the way out of the club.

* * *

Looking out into the beautiful, hot L.A. night it seemed unnatural that such a busy street in the downtown should be so quite and virtually deserted. But it was eerily quite, much too quite for the city that never sleeps. Carla glanced around in pandemonium, thinking there were only so many places Liam could be...he could not have gotten very far so fast unless he had done one of those odd transporting tricks thingy's again. Straining her eyes for a few moments, it took some time before Carla finally realized what was causing her to have such poor vision and making it impossible for her to see anyone or anything at all. The street had gone completely foggy, full of mist. It was like she was in some eerie old gothic vampire movie as an instant chill overcame her body. The only thing missing was the cackling crow flying from up top a windowsill. More strange about the setting, the street lights had gone out and the club she had just left was no longer booming with dance music or any noise at all...the bouncers stationed outside had even disappeared. Carla was freaked out of her mind, she drew her shoulders inward clamping her arms over her chest in protection mode. Whatever sick game this was, it sure as hell wasn't funny anymore.

She was afraid to utter a single noise as the sound of shoes against the pavement walking towards the fog filled her ear drums. Carla wanted to throw her body up against the nearest wall and take off her heels to use as weapons in an inevitable attack on whomever was joking around with her. She attempted to get back inside the club but the doors wouldn't open and in frustration she cried out a few profanities before deciding the best way to handle this situation was to remain calm and act like nothing strange was happening. If she did that for a long period of time maybe things would go back to normal soon enough. She did a quick glance up at the sky, looking at the beautiful and yet oddly clear night in the Los Angeles skyline. Doing a quick glance to her left, Carla instinctively and of course naturally then looked her right. In the fog and smoke, his silhouette approached with an air of confidence, hands in pocket..Liam Connor, her Liam stepped out from the mist into the light, the street lights literally turned right back on bringing the street out from darkness once he arrived. His blue eyes were dancing, glowing practically and his face shun. Carla's heart melted she was at a loss for words...this could not be happening.

"Alright Carla?"he bit down on his lower lip amused by the effect he had on her and would continue to have on Carla. She noticed he had been humming that song and whispered to her softly, "...you look so beautiful tonight."

That was it, Carla couldn't hold it in any longer, she wanted to cry. So badly, she wanted to fall into Liam's arms hysterically and just let everything fall into place. Forget the past, forget everything, what was the past when they could just start all over again? It could be fireworks and passion, no questions asked. But she kept herself together trying to give off the impression that she wasn't weak in the knees and falling apart inside, "How?" Carla manages, "Liam...you're dead...how is it possible you are here...tonight?"

He just blinked back in response, smirking some more, as he attempted to flag down a cab. Carla hadn't even noticed until then that the street had passing cars again although the club was still silent and dark, "None of these bloody things will stop."

"You're going somewhere," Carla asked weakly, "Leaving already?"

"We both are," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

Maybe it was because he was already ordering Carla around, but she got defensive immediately. Much like Michelle in that regard Carla did not appreciate being told what to do. She also didn't want to appear to be the pathetic sort of girl who spent her days just pinning over dead lovers and ready to jump and drop everything at the drop of hat and snap of the fingers once they came into the picture again. This was all stupid since she was in fact very much in love with a dead man and he probably knew everything she was thinking already but regardless Carla would remain stubborn, "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have a-" she stopped unable to say the word 'fiance' as it felt so uncomfortable. Carla wanted to ignore it because it strangely no longer sounded completely right to her like it had only hours before, "-Peter... he's waiting for me back at home. I can't go anywhere with you!"

Liam stared her down before laughing incredulously and shaking his head, "Like it's even an option...who are you kidding?"

"Peter takes me places all the time," Carla tries to save herself from further embarrassment but failing miserably. She couldn't even glare properly.

A cab pulled up during this exchange and originally Liam had opened the door intent on letting Carla get in, but he seemed to think better of it. On a whim he slammed it shut and waved the cab off, before turning back to Carla and grinning rather seductively and well sure of himself before whispering, "So he takes you places, huh?"

"Yes," Carla again failed miserably at trying to express any true anger, "All the time..." he was walking closer to her and Carla trailed off anticipating that he might kiss her. Instead Liam grabbed her hand, grasping it tight in his own. He pulled her back in causing her whole body to come forward so inorder to insure they were facing one another, there were only inches apart. Carla looked up at him blushing profusely. It was hard to ignore that warm tingly feeling taking root in her body.

"...Not like this, I bet he never takes you places like this...", he was now within inches of Carla's face and all around them the surroundings were changing. The pressure in the environment, the ground shifting, the sky color changing, only they remained the same...a constant.

Carla had no words for this but that it was utterly crazy. Looking around the place they now found themselves in, she was amazed. It was far away from club as far as Carla knew, " How the hell did you do that?"

"It's a secret," he says looking around at there surroundings satisfied with where he had brought them. They were on top of a roof, blankets and picnic basket set the side with champagne...a candle light dinner, "You must think this is all really weird," Liam said glancing around pleased at where they had taken them.

Carla sort of thought it was all very magical, but of course she'd never admit that. The truth was really, that it was all a lot to take in and Carla didn't know what to say because it saying out loud seemed kind of silly. Instead she stumbled a bit, falling into the weight of his arms. Already Carla felt like she was cheating on Peter and she hadn't even done anything to betray him yet, at least not physically. But she couldn't help it and smile whispering to him Carla said, "I...I forgot how warm you were," it was sort of awkward what was happening between them but also very magnetic. She literally felt like the universe was pulling her into him like gravity. The chemistry between them was undeniable and even though Liam had yet to explain a single thing to her, Carla knew she could trust him. She couldn't trust herself though, not to go and do anything stupid, "I can't be gone to long," she said as a sort of plea hoping Liam would easy on her and not try to tempt her. Carla thought of Peter and how upset he would be if she didn't turn up and find him when the clock struck midnight. She hadn't even received the second clue yet.

"You won't be," Liam whispered, "I'll return you tomorrow, right at midnight...you're spending the day with me. Just that one last day to make up your mind, the day you've always wanted."

"What?" Carla said panicking she was feeling conflicted again. This was the very thing she had always said she wanted but it came at such an inconvenient time, "I can't...Peter..." she got even more upset as Liam stared at her like he did, it was a glare fuming with disappointment. Blowing up she shouted, "Why are you doing this now for? Why are you back, huh?! It makes no sense and it's not fair...YOU'RE DEAD! You can't come waltzing into my life whenever you like..."

"I wouldn't be here unless it you didn't want me to be," Liam may have been dead or whatever but he wasn't putting up with Carla's crap. She had pushed his buttons and already he look dangerous, "Are you glad to see me or what?!" He demanded to know.

"I...n-yes! Well of course I am," Carla replied frustrated. She hated how he was acting a bit cocky like somehow he could just demand answers out of her when this all made little sense, "Do I have a choice?!" she shouted because she knew in her heart she never had a choice but to love him. She was furious with herself and with him. Pushing off of him Carla glared, "You have no right! You have right to do this to me!" How could she explain it otherwise; one second he had been alive the next second he was not. He needed to explain himself now if he expected her to just drop Peter for him, "But you have to explain yourself. How are you here? You're not alive anymore and this so crazy...the way you have me feeling...it's impossible for us... so why bother?...you're dead...and in Los Angeles...you've never been anywhere else popping in my head like this...so why now?!"

"I'm always where you are…I have to be where you are always..."

"It doesn't make any sense," Carla backed away ever further attempting to create some space between them, "I just doesn't...here and now? No, nuh-uh," Carla shook her head trying to turn herself off from him emotionally. She might as well have been cheating on Peter physically because her emotions had already betrayed her true heart.

"Sure it does...makes perfect sense when you think about...Michelle's 21st..."

"I've been drinking too much," Carla muttered to herself convinced this all was just a crazy dream, "Yes, the drink...it's putting silly little thoughts in my head."

"You and I both know this makes perfect sense Carla, especially for us and considering all our history. We're in the city of angels, it's your favorite city in the whole wide world and it's the one they say the angels made for there queen," he moved closer to Carla cupping her face in his hand.

Carla was shaking her head, trying to resist out of guilt for Peter. Trying to change the atmosphere she tried to deflect with a joke, "I'm hardly a virgin" she half whispered and half laughed, " Much less the Virgin Mary, Liam," again she failed miserably and it didn't work. Jokes about being a virgin in concern to Liam and with their history were not exactly the sensible route to go.

"Oh you don't need to convince me of that," Liam smirked, "You'd hardly pass for a saint! Try and find the symbolism in things once in while. Must you always be so diificult—"

Carla's emotions were heightened and feeling sensitive and looking for any excuse so she could to run away instead of facing the very thing she wished for in the first place which was another day with Liam, Carla spat back, "You've been back two seconds and we're already fighting, "Carla glares, "You're insulting my character and intelligence— I DON'T EVEN KNOW WITH YOU SOMETIMES!"

"Useless excuses," he brushed off her shouting match, "Transparent attempts to mask your fear and runaway from me...AGAIN, by all means go...IF YOU CAN GET YOURSELF DOWN FROM THE ROOF!" he said the last part as a cocky little taunt.

Carla laughed viciously, this was classic Liam, even as an angel he was still a bastard and she still went back and forth from one moment loving him to the next utterly hating his guts, "Oh I hate you! I hate you so much right now. I am going back to Peter. Peter never treat me like this!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course, Peter! PETER! If you leave here then I hate you Carla and it will be forever!" Liam shouted back, "You're still a spoiled little brat!" They were getting hot and heavy now, "A freaking brat! Go and run back to precious Peter...he's your second choice!"

"Well I may be no saint but you certainly aren't any angel! Peter takes care of me. He isn't mean to me like you are."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? Good riddance!" Liam smirked.

"I am leaving!" this whole thing was ridiculous. They were somehow supposed to spend one last day together? How would that be possible when they clearly couldn't even spend a full minute together without ruining things? Seconds chances with them would just be a total waste. She glared at him huffing around the rooftop looking for the door to get onto the stairwell so she could escape his presence. Finally spotting it she shouted, "Goodbye!" tempted to give him the middle finger as she went but deciding against. Even though she made up her mind that this was all a dream, Carla would feel so guilty for giving the dead Liam her middle finger even if it was just in her imagination, "BYE!" Carla stomped towards the exit, thinking this sure was a night to remember before feeling a tug on her arm and a pull in by the waist. She was pressed up against Liam's chest and could feel his heart pounding beating in sync with hers.

"What, no goodbye kiss? You're not going anywhere...," he whispered breathlessly. The anger had completely vanished and his tone was full of adoration and want, his blue eyes searching her green, "...not this time. I lost you once and I am not going to lose this chance again...I won't lose you again."

"...it would never work," Carla whispered feebly just throwing out whatever excuses came into her head but unable to deny she was with him and right where she belonged, "...this is crazy...I mean what's the point..we're already fighting again... we fight so much and you're dead...I would never work..."

"Carla, it's only a day...one day...you don't have to make any decisions right now."

"What decisions could I make anyways, Liam?" Carla was on the verge tears because this was impossible, the choice she was being forced to make was nothing at like she imagined it would be. Nothing seemed easy about this at all, "I have a fiance...does that mean anything to you?"

"Will you just stay with me?" Liam sighed ignoring her question completely, "Carla, stay with me already...spend the day with me...belong to me...Carla don't you get it?... you belong with me..."

She was weak in the knees again. The choice seemed so impossible to make yet deep down she knew that was only as such because she was thinking about what others wanted and not what she herself wanted. In this moment, she wanted Liam and it was always going to be Liam. The day was all she had so she might well enjoy it and make the decisions later. Decisions that were important were never easy to make anyways. Carla wrapped her arms around Liam's neck and gently as she raised her head up to the level his ear, she ran her fingers through his soft hair and whispered, "I've missed being able to touch you..your hair...your skin...you don't feel any different. Are you really an ang-?" Carla stopped herself from saying that world it still felt kind of silly and hadn't really explained anything yet but maybe there was just nothing to explain.

"Am I an angel?" Liam says raising head from its resting spot on Carla's shoulder, "Hmmm... in a word, yes. I'm an angel and you're my queen...perfect just the way you are...perfect for me. Do you see why it makes perfect sense that i'm here now?"

Carla grinned at him, just admiring those gorgeous features she had missed for so long. A day wasn't going to be enough, "I think I could slowly put the pieces together. I'm getting there...it's our city from all those years ago...'_La Ciudad de la Reina de los Angeles._"

"You know spanish now?" Liam smirked actually quite impressed, "Since when?"

"Just that one expression," Carla laughed, "And besides, you're an angel you should already know all these things about me!"

"Rhetorical question," Liam stated his eyes glinting with that boyish charm. It was a look especially reserved from when he managed to push her buttons.

"Kiss me Liam," Carla demanded and he did. She felt the floor beneath her vibrating and the sound of a bell chiming in her ears. The church bell in view from there spot on the rooftop signaled that it was 12 o clock now and the official start of there day together. Breaking the kiss, Carla smiled up into Liam's eyes knowing that as they searched one another they were remembering the same fond memories. They were each others other half so of course it made perfect sense, "What's the first thing we're going to do on our day together?" she asked excited but timidly.

Liam composed his face in a manner mocking deep thought before breaking into a smile, "Dance with me."

"We don't have any music...," Carla started off, "...My feet hurt..."

"I'm an angel, I'll make some. Take your heels off," he whispered and Carla slowly slid her feet from the black pumps she was wearing, "Now stand on mine," he said indicating his own two feet and Carla did as she was told gently stepping on his shoes.

"I hope I don't hurt you..."

"You're light like a feather," he mused, "You move through the air, that's how light you are...your feet can't even touch the ground," Liam smiled. " Now what song?" he asked boldly before grinning as he searched her eyes, "Wait, I know what song... It could be one of two options...but it's not 'The Drugs Don't Work' that's our very special song, so it's the one for when we're in the city of blinding lights," he smirks reading Carla's mind, "I'm right, I know I am...close your eyes."

Carla did as she was told, trusting Liam completely. Feeling as he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her in and guiding her through use of all other senses in a slow step on top his shoes. He hummed it in her ears at first, soft and sweet but then Carla actually felt it, she felt the music booming and coming through on the roof top. Her eyes flew open, the roof setting had been completely transformed. A white tent canopy draped over them but for a circle cut in the middle that allowed Carla to look up and see clear midnight starry sky. She could see firefiles glowing about in the dark and she stared wide eyed and shocked in wonderment before glancing at Liam.

"I could get used to dating an angel," she laughed jokingly.

"That's not even the best part," Liam says inclining his head and gesturing to the side. And he was right it wasn't. That famliar instrumental melody...the piano keys with the guitar playing gently off to the side, slowly building momentum in the background, it was pure beauty for about a minute before that echoing voice took over ...

**_"The more you see, the less you know_**

**_The less you find out as you go_**

**_I knew much more then than I do now"_**

Carla was floored. U2, with Bono and everything wearing his famous shades came into focus on a stage, microphones and guitars, piano's the works...it had all transformed out of nothing but air. The whole tent flashed with colourful lights dancing up and down the fabric of the walls. It gave the illusion of dancing fireflies everywhere and it was the most beautiful thing Carla had ever seen. Even Bono's shades had the crazy effects from the dancing and flashing lights and Carla wanted to ask how Liam was doing this all. It was such a romantic gesture and Carla just truly enjoyed the moment of the vibrating floor as she stepped off of Liam's feet and he twirled her around in circles. Carla could definitely get used to this lifestyle.

**_"Neon heart day-glow eyes_**

**_A city lit by fireflies_**

**_They're advertising in the skies_**

**_For people like us"_**

She wasn't even going to bother asking how he did it. All she knew was that it was absolutely amazing. She shivered a bit as Bono's voice echoed throughout the rooftop just savouring the moment. Liam kept on spinning and spinning her bringing her in for a gentle kiss. And she felt so happy, so close to him, "Oh my god Liam..." Carla said speechless, ...this is wonderful...perfect" Everything about this experience was absolutely perfect. He was sweeping her off her feet.

**_"And I miss you when you're not around_**

**_I'm getting ready to leave the ground_**

**_Oh you look so beautiful tonight_**

**_In the city of blinding lights..."_**

"Only the best for my queen," and Liam kissed her yet again before spinning Carla and doing a dip, "I have an unfair advantage," he winked, "Us angels can do stuff like that."

"How?" Carla whispered just glowing, "You'll show how, won't you?" She felt so apprehensive in regards to things unknown. Carla liked to have all the answers infront of her eyes.

**_"I've seen you walk unafraid_**

**_I've seen you in the clothes you made_**

**_Can you see the beauty inside of me?_**

**_What happened to the beauty I had inside of me?..."_**

Liam seemed to have read her mind yet again as he whispered, "Stop questioning Carla...stop being afraid...trust me...we have time, that's the beauty of eternity...it gives us lots of time."

Carla wanted to ask he meant. They didn't have eternity they only had one day, he couldn't be more wrong about the time. But the music blared and Liam smiled such an infectious smile, Carla didn't want to ruin the moment.

**_"Time...time...time...time...time_**

**_Won't leave me as I am_**

**_But time won't take the boy out of this man"_**

The way the fireflies flew around him in the background made Carla swoon. He looked like perfection, he was everything she could have ever ask for and ever wanted.

_**"Oh you look so beautiful tonight**_

_**Oh you look so beautiful tonight**_

_**Oh you look so beautiful tonight**_

_**In the city of blinding lights..."**_

_"...The more the less you feel," _Liam whispered in Carla's ear," _Some pray for others steal...blessings are not just for the ones who kneel... luckily," _one last dip and no questions asked but for them to just follow there hearts.

There wasn't anywhere else in the world she'd rather be; Los Angeles at night was magical, with impossible things happening all around. It was the perfect place, a city fit for an angel and his queen.

* * *

**Hahaha. Okay so that last bit with U2 actually coming to play for them in a private showing was pure cheese, but I could not help myself and got carried away in the moment. The stakes are high in the fight for Carla's heart. Of course I do not own U2 or any of the other songs/ lyrics used in this chapter. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first section :)**


End file.
